Sanji Secret Son of the Vinsmoke Family
slots have matching slot effects |LimitBreakHP = 3788 (+350) |LimitBreakATK = 1788 (+250) |LimitBreakRCV = 485 (+125) |LimitBreakCD = -2 |LimitBreakSlot = |LBCaptainAbilityDesc = |LBSailorAbilityDesc = *Adds an additional 300 HP when optaining a slot |PotentialAbilityDesc = *Provoked ATK boost **Level 5: Boosts character's base ATK by 200 the next turn after taking damage * RCV Bind resistance **Level 5: Reduces RCV bind duration by 7 turns * Critical ATK **Level 5: If character lands a perfect strike, 90% chance of 10% damage boost on the last strike | Tandem = | EvolutionChain = | EvolutionMaterials = | Obtain = Only through Super Evolution |Notes = Summary (as of September'19): Tier rank: 4/5 (Good). Good unit with a unique ability that becomes even better after Super Evolution. * Captain ability: Above-average (3.5/5). 2,75x ATK boost is on the weaker side, but Sanji is a beast when attacking with his Captain Action at the end of a chain, particularly if his target is . His Captain Action is also great in some very specific situations. And let's not forget he is a rainbow captain. So, niche, but still usable, and sometimes, quite helpful. *'Special': Average (3/5). Some minor effects plus a self-ATK boost. Occasionally useful, but hardly OP. Useful as a captain, but Sanji is rarely helpful as a sub. *'Limit Break' Average (3/5). Reduce No Healing duration is always nice, but Sanji doesn't synergize that well with healing teams (Legend Eneru...), same for his +300 HP for meat orbs, which would be great on Eneru teams, if only his special fit them better. Other than that, it's standard stat boosts, nice but forgettable. Detailed review and other notes *His unique Captain Action makes him excellent at dealing with pre-emptives that affect captains such as despair or being kicked out of the battlefield (think Clash!! Fujitora which was designed to showcase Sanji's utility). Sanji excels at dealing with enemies that try to throw a lot of despairs, binds, paralysis and similar unit specific debuffs at captains, and also delivers a major punch to enemies. Otherwise, there are more versatile choices, so he is still a rather niche unit. *Compared to his pre-SE version, he doesnt change TND into matching with the special anymore. That could be a disadvantage when using him as a sub. He also doesn't boost his own ATK by 2x anymore, this makes room for a different ATK boost for the whole crew (2x ATK boosters are not that rare anymore, and there are even 2.25x ATK boosters now). Also, pre-SE Sanji allowed boosting of only one Sanji, second one was weaker - now you can hit with both during the single burst turn. *After Walking his own ATK is boosted by 8.25x. Team building * rainbow captain, so your favorite units go here Farmable socket locations :*Clash!! Sanji :*DEAD or TREAT!! ~Midnight Party~ :*Little Ms. Candy the Maiden-Hearted :*Passionate Exile! :*Sanji's Sweet Teatime Other guides: *Reddit guide Trivia }} Category:Sanji Category:INT Category:Fighter Category:Powerhouse Category:Limit Break Category:Provoked ATK Boost Category:RCV Bind Resistance Category:Critical ATK